A Little Accident
by Judge Kuma-san
Summary: A month had passed since the representative battle. Tsuna's life changed after he knew about that cruel truth. He remembered a promise that hasn't been fulfilled, but what if that promise bring pain to one of his friend and also a realization? Re-Edited!


**So, here it is.. The new version of 'A Little Accident'. I rewrite it only for fun... so bear it with me..**

**And also... this is my first FanFic (only the plot).**

**Without further delays... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

**A Little Accident**

* * *

A month had passed since the representatives battle, Tsuna is still living his no-good life along with his tutor from hell, poison scorpion, the ranking prince, the stupid cow, and the chinese assassin.

He lives his life today like a normal student with a heartbreak. He didn't want to remember that day, when Kyoko told him about how amazing Yamamoto is and other things about Yamamoto that made his heart shattered into tiny pieces.

The worst thing is when he met the two of them….

* * *

"_Tsuna-kun, Ouhayou!" Kyoko greeted Tsuna with her angelic voice and her brightest smile._

"_Ky-Kyoko-chan! Ouhayou!" Tsuna stuttered after seeing Kyoko's face and her smile, it's just so beautiful. He is really lucky to met Kyoko in the morning._

_Gokudera approached Tsuna's mesmerized figure, standing in the middle of the streets with a drool and a blush. It's just like he's day dreaming about something, obviously about Kyoko and him. Gokudera greeted Tsuna with his usual cheerful smile that he give only to his Juudaime._

"_Ouhayou, Juudaime!" Gokudera didn't mind Kyoko who is standing near Tsuna. He didn't pay any attention to anyone when he's with his precious Juudaime. He can't let this chance to slip from him, he quickly pulled out his dynamites and he showed Tsuna his upgraded dynamites. "Juudaime, look! I have upgraded it, it has a skull decorating it now!"_

_Tsuna sweat dropped after seeing his soon to be right-hand man is too enthusiastic about things here and there. He began to search for words to make his storm guardian didn't felt depressed after hearing Tsuna's opinion._

_Yamamoto came by after Tsuna finished his thinking for words. He walked towards them with his usual grin and his happy-go-lucky greeting._

"_Yow, Tsuna! You're as cheerful as always! I hope you won't mind playing baseball after school with me." He wrapped his arm around Tsuna's neck, angering Gokudera after seeing this scene. His position is threatened by an idiot._

_Ryohei approached them after finishing his usual extreme morning run. He smiled at Tsuna but frowned at Gokudera. Gokudera gritted his teeth after seeing Ryohei's frown. It's not very heart warming._

"_An EXTREME good morning to you, Sawada!" he raised his fist above his head, doing his usual victory pose. He saw Gokudera is cursing him for bothering his Juudaime with his extremeness. He pointed at Gokudera, angering him even more. Ryohei didn't pay any attention to it though, instead, he turned to Yamamoto, who returned the smile he gave him. "I heard from Kyoko. Please take care of my little sister to the extreme!"_

_Yamamoto and Kyoko blushed madly after hearing Ryohei's loud statement. Tsuna and Gokudera could only saw them blushing, but they didn't knew why they were blushing at Ryohei's words. Isn't it normal to take care of her little sister? In the future, they saved her countless of time._

"_About that…. Tsuna… We want to tell you something…" Yamamoto blushed before continuing his word from where he left it. "Kyoko-chan and I are dating for two weeks now.."_

_Tsuna couldn't believe both of his eyes and his ears. Did he hear things right? Or there is someone who played tricks on him, wanting him to be heartbroken. He turned to his left, seeing Gokudera in a frozen state of shock and then he turned to his right, seeing Ryohei's smile._

_He is heartbroken. He didn't know why, but his heart is aching painfully. He wished he didn't knew about the two of them. But the truth is the truth, it can't be changed or disturbed. He gave Yamamoto and Kyoko a smile and congratulate them for being a lovely couple._

"_Good for you, Yamamoto, Kyoko-chan… I wish I had a girlfriend too…" He tried to search for the right words. He doesn't want to show them his sadness._

_Gokudera noticed his Juudaime sudden change of attitude. It's like that he is in a deep trouble, but no one can help him with this trouble. It felt like the world is turning against him, against the Vongola Decimo._

"_Juudaime.."_

"_Ah! Look at the time! If we don't hurry, Hibari-san will bite us to death!" Tsuna quickly ran towards the school gates, followed by Gokudera and Ryohei._

_Yamamoto and Kyoko stood there for a few seconds before joining them. They made it in time before the bell rang, but Tsuna is nowhere to be found._

* * *

He scratched his hair after remembering those days, when he saw Yamamoto and Kyoko together. He felt his heart isn't going to be fixed soon… or never. He still have his heartbreak even though two weeks had passed. It made him feel emotionless.

He got up from his bed, walking towards the kitchen, greeted by many dangerous people. Reborn greeted him with his usual 'Ciaossu' and also an evil smirk. Tsuna didn't know why, but his heartbreak made him feel not only emotionless, but also courageous.

He doesn't mind Reborn's evil smirk, Bianchi's poison cooking, Lambo's grenades, and I-Pin's deadly martial arts. He didn't pay any attention to their killing intent. He just wanted the world to end itself, bringing his heartbreak and his soul to another dimension.

Reborn pointed his Leon-shaped gun at Tsuna's head, but Tsuna didn't flinch or move, even just an inch. His tutor is surprised seeing his student sudden growth. He didn't knew that heartbreak can make a person didn't felt any fear.

"I see you have grown, Dame-Tsuna." He pulled his gun from where he aimed Tsuna's part of head.

Tsuna stared at his tutor with eyes full of emptiness and despair. It's funny when he felt despair, it's just like how Bermuda and the other Vindice feels towards this cruel world. He didn't budge when Reborn gave him another deadly glare. He stood there with an emotionless expression.

"I think you've grown more than what I had expected, Dame-Tsuna. Helping me to become a normal person isn't going to take you anywhere." He jumped to Tsuna's shoulder, causing Tsuna to lose his balance for a few seconds.

Tsuna reached his chair, still deep in thought. His mother placed a bowl of rice and a hot tea, she is always cheerful no matter how much time had passed. Tsuna grabbed his bowl and he started to eat his breakfast in such a hurry. In a count of minutes, he finished his breakfast.

"Ara, Tsu-kun. You should eat slowly next time. It's not good to eat in such a hurry." Nana gave Lambo another bowl of rice. She quickly turned to the kitchen's sink and began to wash the dish. He hope he is as cheerful as her mother right now.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn pointed his gun at Tsuna's head, and the same thing happened like the last time he pointed his gun at Tsuna. Tsuna didn't mind his tutor threats. He stared his mom with a sad look on his face and also a gloomy aura surrounding him. "Pay attention when your tutor called your name." He smacked Tsuna with his hammer.

Tsuna fell backwards from his seat, landing on a hard and cold floor. He rubbed his aching head, complaining about Reborn's Spartan method of teaching. He rose up from where he landed, still complaining about Reborn's crazy spartan method. He turned to his mom, giving his mom a big smile before turning to the door behind him.

"Okaa-san, arigato. I'm going back to my room now. Anyway, your food is delicious, as always." He took a step forward from where he is standing right now. He wanted to bury himself again in his bed, hiding his heartbreak to everyone. It's crazy when he think back why he liked Kyoko at the first place. He questioned himself why he liked Kyoko. Is it because she is nice to him? Is it because she is cute? Tsuna didn't knew why he liked Kyoko at the beginning.

Reborn pointed his gun at Tsuna's direction again, warning him to stay where he is right now. The tutor gave Tsuna an evil smirk followed by a 'click' sound coming from his direction. Tsuna quickly turned back, not wanting to get hitted for the second time in the morning. Finally, he felt emotions again, but the first emotion he felt is fear.

"Oi, who said you can get back to your room?" He pointed his gun dangerously at Tsuna's direction, warning him for the second time before he shoot the bullet to Tsuna.

Tsuna gulped after realizing his tutor is going to say something that is not good to him or his day. He started to search for a reason to escape from his tutor crazy request. He usually do the request Reborn gave him, but this time, he sensed something bad is going to happen. Plus, his tutor is giving him an evil smirk followed by a gun.

"Hiieee! What is it, Reborn?! Just say it and I'll do it!" He realized that he is screaming at Reborn, the tutor from hell. He quickly covered his mouth in a surprised manner, he didn't realize that he said he will do the things Reborn asked him. Reborn's smirk got wider when he saw his student is back to his usual self and the most important part is where he said he will do anything.

"Good, because this time, it will be a lot more easier." He smirked, sending Tsuna an unpleasant feeling, "I want you to get ready in two hours. Do it or else… I'll shoot you with this gun." He showed Tsuna his gun, sending Tsuna another unpleasant feeling.

Tsuna nodded abruptly and ran to his room, he didn't want his day going to become worse when his tutor sending him those cursed smirk of his tutor. He quickly took a bath and so, the time flies with a fast pace.

In the kitchen, everyone is having their breakfast. Nana is smiling cheerfully at the all of them, followed by Reborn's smirk. She give Lambo another bowl of rice before breaking the silence that haunted them since Tsuna's disappearance.

"Ara, Reborn-kun… What are you going to ask Tsu-kun to do? Is it an errand?" She give Reborn her sincere smile, wanting an answer from Reborn.

"It's not only him who go, but also the stupid cow. Tsuna has a promise with someone." He smirked under his fedora hat, but this time, it wasn't that evil or scary.

* * *

**~Two Hours Later~**

Tsuna is standing in front of his house door, accompanied by Reborn and Lambo. Reborn didn't say anything about this request, the only thing he say is '_Just wait and see it for yourself'_. Tsuna didn't knew why, but his hyper intuition is telling him something bad is going to happen when he accepted Reborn's favor. He bring his gloves with him, just in case if an enemy had assaulted him when he tried to complete Reborn's request.

The doorbell rang twice, thrice before a familiar voice called Tsuna's name with a cheerful tone. Tsuna already knew who's that person. He opened the door and he was greeted by a cheery young girl hugging him tightly.

"Hahi, Tsuna-san! Haru miss you so much! After living together in the same roof for almost a year, Haru feel that her love has gotten bigger for you, Tsuna-san." She hugged Tsuna with another cheerful face, Tsuna flinched when he realized she is hugging him like a teddy bear.

Tsuna tried to escape from her hug, but failed. He calmed Haru before motioning her to let him go, but she didn't bother hearing his pleading, instead, her hug is getting more powerful each time Tsuna is trying to get away from her.

"Haru, stop it! People will misunderstand the situation when you're hugging me like this! Please, let me go." She let Tsuna go, with her sweetest smile and her chocolate brown eyes. Seeing Tsuna's panting and coughing figure, she felt guilty for hugging him that tight after meeting him.

She knew about Kyoko's boyfriend. She knew about Tsuna's feeling towards Kyoko, she is not that dumb to not noticing Tsuna's crush is Kyoko. But she didn't give up only by that stupid truth. She give Tsuna her sweetest smile again, causing Tsuna to blush madly. He didn't knew why, but recently, he is blushing whenever Haru or Kyoko is around him, especially Kyoko.

He motioned his hands to her, stating that it's fine. He gave Reborn a questioning look, curious abot the favor Reborn asked him to do.

"Reborn?" He asked Reborn in a polite manner, not wanting to get another kick or other crazy things that Reborn would give him.

Reborn smirked at him, making Tsuna to step back in a scare and tremble. He didn't knew why, but his student is back to his usual self. He thought that Haru is the one who make him back to himself, but in truth, he is back to his normal self because of Reborn's scary and spartan teaching method. He pointed his gun at Tsuna with a smirk.

"This is the favor I'll ask you, Dame-Tsuna. Remember when you yelled at Haru and that stupid cow in the future?" Tsuna nodded hesitantly, not getting any of his tutor request, "Well.. You made a promise back there… A promise to get them to an amusement park when you're back." He gave Tsuna another smirk, signaling him to do it or else…

Tsuna nodded abruptly and grabbed Haru's hand to get out from his house. Lambo followed them in a sleepy manner before falling asleep on the cold streets.

It's winter and he didn't get any crazy events Reborn made, like the Vongola Birthday Party or the Vongola Mama Appreciation Day. He wondered if Christmas is going to be crazy like his usual events that Reborn made. If Christmas has it's own party style, he didn't want to participate in any of it.

* * *

Haru is panting for breath after running for an hour, non-stop. She's in the athletic club, but this kind of thing is draining her energy out of her. She stopped suddenly, causing Tsuna to stop from his escape. Tsuna realized that they are running in circles for an hour of terror. He quickly stopped his terrifying thoughts of Reborn's evil smirk and doings.

He stared at Haru, lost in thought like the way he stared at Kyoko. She is wearing a white shirt and a black shorts, and also a sneaker, similar to his but it has a different color. He wondered why Haru is so beautiful this time. He usually think that Haru is a little bit tomboy, but today he thinks the opposite. She is like an angel when she looked at Tsuna with those warm and caring chocolate brown eyes. He swept all of his bad thoughts or feelings when a voice reached his ears.

"Tsuna-san?" Haru looked at Tsuna curiously, causing Tsuna to looked at her direction after his daydream about her. Tsuna stuttered and answered her question with a simple 'yes' and a smile. She blushed immediately when she realized how close they were right now. She took a few steps back before breaking the awkward silence. "So, is Tsuna-san going to ride the roller coaster? Haru is going to ride it with Lambo-chan! Tsuna-san should try it too, it's fun!"

Tsuna sweat dropped hearing the words 'roller coaster'. Even though he is the Vongola Decimo and year had passed with his hellish training, he still couldn't get over his fear of roller coasters. The thoughts of people screaming, complaining, and other things that make his fear reached it's limit.

He won't let Haru down because of his fear of roller coasters. He can't act all trembling and screaming in panic in front of a girl. He can't hide his embarrassment of the thought of girls seeing him in a hysteric state.

He mustered all of his courage before answering Haru.

"Yes, I should've try it. It should be fun!" although he said that, inside, he is screaming like a high-school girl. Haru is surprised hearing Tsuna's agreement to ride a roller coaster. She thought that Tsuna is so brave after overcoming his fear only to fulfill his promise.

"Lambo-san arrived! Let's go to the amusement park!" He tucked Tsuna's jacket and pointed at the amusement in front of them, only a few meters away.

Tsuna gulped before he ride the scariest thing in the world, the roller coaster.

In a dark alley, a man followed Tsuna in a secret. He got a gun and a photo of Tsuna with his friend, while Tsuna face is crossed with red mark and the word 'annihilate'.

* * *

**~30 Minutes Later~**

"Tsuna-san! You should've stopped the time Haru asked you to ride the roller coaster with her! Look what it has done to you!" Haru is holding Tsuna's unconscious body on the bench. She knows that Tsuna is having some roller coaster problems and also a little of height problems. Even though he usually fly in battles, he actually got scared a little being in the sky.

Lambo came back from his tour after the roller coaster incident. He brought a cotton candy and an ice cream with him. He laughed at Tsuna's dumbness when they were in the roller coaster. He took a bite of his cotton candy and in a second, the cotton candy is gone from his hand.

Haru took a bottle of water and give Tsuna some time to adjust his place of sitting. He took the bottle from Haru's hand and drinked it with caution, not wanting to puke again. He handed Haru the bottle and leaned his back against the bench. He wanted to relax, but his life as a mafia boss won't let him rest for only a second.

"Juudaime!" His so-called right-hand man arrived with a pale face and a terrified look on his face. Gokudera is panting for air after running around the town for two hours. He heard a rumor about his Juudaime's disappearance is because his Juudaime is having a heartbreak.

He greeted his Juudaime with a reassuring smile and a frown to the two idiots that surrounded him. He thought that the idiots is the one who made his Juudaime seemed so lifeless. He quickly shouted at them for making his Juudaime all pale and lifeless.

"Oi, what did you do to Juudaime, stupid woman?!" He pointed his finger at Haru abruptly, resulting Haru to lose her calm after seeing those cruel things Gokudera said about her.

"Hahi?! Haru isn't stupid and Haru isn't the one who make Tsuna-san like this!" She flailed her arm up and down. Her voice is all screechy when she shouted at Gokudera.

Tsuna is worried after hearing her unusual screechy voice. Her voice is screechy all the time, but this one felt very different from the past ones. He quickly stood and pressed his hand against her forehead, checking if she is sick or not.

Haru blushed madly when Tsuna reached his hand to her forehead. She wondered why did he do this, but her feelings right now is what made her day. She melted with the warm his hand gave to her forehead. Tsuna pulled his hand after noticing that she is blushing the time he reached his hand. He blushed even more when Gokudera is there, with the both of them. Gokudera sure is shocked after seeing his precious Juudaime have a romantic feeling towards the stupid woman.

Gokudera can't close his jaws after seeing the events that happened in front of him. He is shocked for sure. He pulled his dynamites and he began to warn Haru about being close to his precious Juudaime, same goes for Lambo, who stick his tongue out when Gokudera shouted some curses at the both of them.

"Tsuna-san.." Haru called Tsuna in a soft tone, but that tone hold seriousness, "Haru is stupid, so she is going to tell you something…" She gulped before continuing her sentence, "Haru loves you!"

Tsuna is stunned hearing her statement. She fell in love with the Dame-Tsuna? He thought that her ramblings about being a mafia boss wife is a joke, but that joke turned out to be a truth that haunted him. He didn't feel the same for Haru, even though he blushed at her sometimes.

"I love you too, Haru." He finally said that word, the word that she is itching to hear from the first time he saved her from drowning. He finally returned her feelings, "I love you as a friend." She is shocked hearing that, but she is also prepared hearing something like that. She had anticipated those word came from his mouth too. Of course he didn't like her, it's because she is noisy, she is not as beautiful as Kyoko, she isn't lady like for a woman, and Tsuna is obviously still in love with Kyoko.

She gave Tsuna a bitter smile before saying an 'oh' and turned away from Tsuna and Gokudera. Gokudera is laughing the time Tsuna rejected her. It's obvious for the right-hand man to laugh when people who annoys him suffer, but deep inside, he feel sad for her.

"Oh… Haru see…" She paused momentarily before continuing, "Ah, Haru had forgot the time and missed the errands she had to do! See you… Tsuna-san…" She ran from Tsuna and Gokudera, causing Tsuna to follow her with a shock.

"Is Haru crying? Gyahahaha! Haru is a crybaby!" Lambo pointed at Haru's retreating figure.

He knows that feeling, he already felt its pain. But why did he say that thing to Haru, who didn't have to feel those feeling, the feeling of rejection. He increased his speed more, but sadly, he can't reach her. He wondered why is Haru is faster than him.

**BANG!**

He widened his eyes in shock, seeing blood splattered in front of him. A man is standing there, holding a gun with a wicked smile. The one who he had shoted is a girl around his age. The man didn't stop by only a shot, he shooted the girl at her shoulder this time. The girl screamed in pain after she had been shot twice.

The girl have an orange hair and a short hair but a screechy voice came from her mouth. He thought that the girl is his beloved Kyoko-chan, but he is wrong. The girl had her hair tied in a ponytail and her hair color is brown. He widened his eyes more when he noticed that the girl that had been shot is the girl he wanted to reach.

He went into his Hyper Dying Will Mode without his pills. He doesn't care about the people who saw him in that state. The only thing that he has in mind is saving Haru from the man. Tsuna narrowed his eyes dangerously at the man. Hatred and anger shrouded him. An aura full of dangerous warnings is emitted by Tsuna, those anger felt like the last time he feel in the future, when Yuni and Gamma is gone from this world.

The man chuckled under his fedora hat. Judging by the black suit and a fedora hat, he must be targeting him in the first place, but why Haru?

"Decimo, I've been waiting for you for a long time ago to kill you. But I suppose a little warm up wouldn't be a trouble." The man chuckled darkly as he saw Haru's bloody figure lying on the ground.

"…" Tsuna disappeared from where he was standing. He appeared in front of the man with a dark expression. His eyes were covered by his bangs. He can't let this man escape no matter what. He reached a hand to the man's hand and used Primo's legendary technique.

Ice slowly covered the man's hands. The man struggled when the ice is reaching for his legs. The Decimo didn't have those kind of attitude before and the most shocking thing is the Decimo isn't as nice as they say.

"What is this, Decimo?! You're supposed to be kind towards everyone!" The man struggled when the ice reached his upper body parts after successfully covering both of his legs.

"I wonder about that.." Tsuna is dead serious this time. His mafia side is dominating his caring nature and his kindness. He is not as kind as before. His gentle and caring orange eyes is being shadowed by a dreadful orange eyes.

Gokudera arrived with a terrified look on his face. The dangerous aura that Tsuna emits is scaring him. He knew his Juudaime better than anyone, he can't kill people even though they were his enemies. He got surprised when he saw the girl who is lying unconscious on the ground.

"Haru!" Gokudera shouted her name for a few times. Her previous white shirt is tainted by the color of blood and her cheerful and happy face is replaced by a painful one. He turned away from Haru's unconscious figure when he heard a scream from Tsuna's direction.

The ice almost reached his head. The fedora man is struggling but failed when he knew that his body parts is frozen by the ice. Tsuna is standing there like nothing has happened in front of him, looking at the man dangerously. The man trembled when Tsuna is sending him a countless of dead look. The ice reached his neck, making the man struggled even more.

Gokudera had shouted Tsuna's name countless of time, but he ignored it like nothing. He feared his Juudaime is going to kill someone for the second time. He pulled his dynamites to stop Tsuna from his attempt to kill the poor man. Even though he can't forgive the man who killed Haru, he can't let his Juudaime kill someone.

Reborn appeared from nowhere, kicking Tsuna's head. He doesn't care if his student is going to kill him next, all he care is to stop Tsuna from his vengeance. He stared at Tsuna with a dark expression on his face, telling him that he is also serious about this.

Tsuna rubbed his aching head. He stood up from where he fell and continued his attempt. Reborn kicked Tsuna for the second time, putting him in a safe distance between Tsuna and the man. The man sighed in relief when he knew Tsuna had stopped.

"When will you learn, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn stared darkly at Tsuna's figure. Tsuna rose up from his place and yelled at Reborn.

"When will you learn is what you're going to say to someone who had killed Haru?!"

"Pathetic as always, Dame-Tsuna.." Reborn sighed before continuing, "Is she really dead? Look at her closely. If she is dead, she won't have those expression of hers." Reborn finished his words with another sigh before turning to the man.

Tsuna is shocked hearing Reborn's words. Haru did have those painful expression and her breathing could be heard when he stopped freezing the man. Gokudera quickly approached Haru's bloody figure and checked her breathing, just to be sure.

"Reborn-san is right, Juudaime! She is alive!" His happy expression signaled that he is serious about this.

Tsuna is so happy hearing that from his most trusted right-hand man. Knowing Haru is alright already made him jump in joy, but his joy quickly turned into a fear. He can't remember exactly when Haru is shooted by the man. His face turned pale noticing that she is covered by blood. If someone have a massive blood loss, that person would die sooner or later.

"Bring her to the hospital. I'll deal with this bastard somehow." Reborn signaled Tsuna to bring her immediately to the nearest hospital. He pointed at a hospital building that stood not very far from the amusement park.

Tsuna is shocked hearing Reborn's dark tone. The most surprising thing is what Reborn used to call the man with the word 'bastard'. Tsuna didn't knew why Reborn called the man bastard, but that didn't matter right now. Right now, the only thing that mattered to him is to bring Haru back to the hospital safely.

He picked Haru bloody figure and sent the man another glare before running to the hospital. The man sighed in relief while Reborn have his hitman dead serious face.

"Oi, it's too early to do that." The man gulped as Reborn pointed his gun at the man's head. "I'll get the information out of you by a friendly conversation or force." He smirked at the end of his sentence. It doesn't matter for him, he will get that information, by force or not.

* * *

Tsuna is panting in the quiet hallway. He had been running like crazy when Haru's face turned more pale and the blood is dripping more from her stomach and shoulder. Gokudera followed him with his usual reason of accompanying his Juudaime, but his true reason is to get Haru here, safely.

Reborn had come back from _his friendly conversation_ with the man, followed by his usual evil smirk. He asked Tsuna about Haru's condition, but he didn't get any answer from him. He asked Gokudera too, but Gokudera just shook his head. He is worried about her, the hitman is worried about Haru. Even though she is crazy and sometimes she pissed someone with ease, she care for him and the rest. She is just like the spring that gave warm to the others.

"It's all my fault…" Tsuna broke the silence with a tremble in his voice. This has earned Reborn and Gokudera's attention. The both of them is looking at the Vongola Decimo with worries.

"If I didn't met her in the first place, this wouldn't have happened to her. Damn it!" He punched the wall with force, leaving a loud sound echoing throughout the empty hallways. His eyes were covered by his bangs. Tears began to fall from the corner of his eyes, wetting his cheeks in the process.

He remembered the first time he met her, when he saved her with his dying will for the first time, the time when she told Tsuna that he is bullying Lambo and he saved her for the second time with his dying will. The time he yelled at her in the future because of his ego, the time he apologized to her. The memory didn't stop there, the next thing he remember is seeing Haru's terrified eyes when he told her about those mafia things.

It's crazy for him to remember this things right now. It's like the memory flashed in his mind for a split second. He smiled bitterly when he remembered the last piece of memory that happened not too long ago. The time she was shooted by an assassin. He didn't knew why, but seeing her in this state is making his heart broke into many pieces. The thing that always made his heart shattered into pieces is when he know that he was too late to confess to Kyoko. But now, his heart broke because of Haru.

"I'm the worst boss ever, right? I can't protect a single friend, yet I wanted to protect the all of you… I'm stupid for thinking that I joined this mafia business to protect my friend…" He chuckled bitterly when he remembered Haru's sweetest smile. It's the last smile she gave him before being shooted by the man. He gave Gokudera a sad look with his teary eyes. Gokudera's heart lurched seeing his Juudaime's teary eyes.

"It's true." Reborn broke the silence with a dark tone of his. "It's true that you're the worst boss ever."

Tsuna's eyebrow twitched hearing Reborn's word. He is just trying to act cool and asked them for their opinions, but Reborn stated that he is right?!

"But know this, Dame-Tsuna. She is sticking with you without any connections to the mafia. Kyoko has a connection because of her brother, but Haru is different." He stopped for a second to catch his breath before continuing, "She didn't have any connection to this bloodied world of the mafia. She has connections to the mafia because she is staying with you, Tsuna. It's her choice."

Tsuna is more than shocked hearing Reborn's statement. He is stunned after hearing that Haru is staying with them without a real reason. The thing that made him amazed is that she is staying with him because of her love for him. She can leave them anytime and live a peaceful life, but she choose to stay with him.

The doctor came back with a smile. It's looks like they have saved Haru's life…. For now.

"Rest assured, she isn't in a coma and we successfully pulled the bullet out from her body. But she wouldn't wake up anytime soon, so go back and rest. We will took care of her." The doctor explained briefly to them before returning to his office.

Tsuna is happy hearing Haru is going to be fine. It's just like something he couldn't describe. He felt more happy than being with Kyoko for the rest of the day. He didn't know about this mixed feelings he felt right now. It's like he had gone to heaven.

Gokudera relieved face explained all of his state right now, while Reborn have his smirk when he heard Haru is alright. Tsuna searched for something that had been bothering him from the time he bring Haru to this hospital. He called someone's name for a few times, but he didn't get any answers.

"The stupid cow, right?" Reborn smirked under his fedora hat, causing Tsuna to scream like a high school girl. "You could say that I've sent him to home early." Seeing his tutor evil smirk has explained everything he had in mind.

Meanwhile… At Tsuna's house, Lambo is lying on the floor unconscious and a hole could be seen on the roof. I-Pin is scolding Lambo for being untidy, but she got no response from the poor little cow.

"Lambo, don't sleep on the floor. You will catch a cold."

* * *

"EH?! HARU-CHAN IS BEING HOSPITALIZED?!" Kyoko and Yamamoto shouted in unison and a shock is painting their face. They couldn't believe the thing Tsuna had told them earlier that morning. They couldn't believe that Haru is shoted by an unknown man who is trying to kill Tsuna.

It's the next day of his usual miserable life, having a heartbreak is driving his life to another void of darkness and having a friend in a hospital because of his title as the 'Vongola Decimo' causing his heart to broke even more. Especially when Haru is shoted in front of him.

He remember the event when the blood splattered from her body. It's like his soul had gone to another place. He remember when Haru's blood tainted the street that was previously black turned into a dark red color. He felt those memories is making him crazy like the last time he had a heartbreak. He wondered why his life is full of heartbreak and suspense, but the most thing he thought is about Haru's condition.

Gokudera is standing with him, telling them that Tsuna isn't joking right now. The student who eavesdrop their conversation is being blown one by one by Gokudera's beloved dynamites. He lit his cigarettes and blown a smoke. He is worried about the stupid woman, even though he is telling himself not to worry about that troublemaker.

Yamamoto usual grin and cheerful self is being replaced by a calmer and quieter version of him. He can't stand when he heard one of his precious friend is shoted, in front of his best friend. He narrowed his eyes when he tried to picture the incident that had took place yesterday. If only he had go with Gokudera yesterday, instead of following Kyoko with her shopping. Of course Kyoko is important too, but a friend's safety come first.

Kyoko is shocked hearing that her best friend is being hospitalized. She can't see her friend being soaked in blood because some assassin has shoted her. She felt guilty for not to be there when her friend is in a life or death situation.

A tiny figure appeared in front of them, causing Tsuna to scream in horror seeing who is it. The tiny figure greeted them with an evil smirk, making the all of them scream in unison. The tiny figure walked towards them with a look of relief and a… smile?

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted with his usual 'ciaossu'. He gave Tsuna an evil glare and smirk before turning to the all of them.

Those evil smirks has something hidden in it, Tsuna thought about what had made Reborn this happy even when they saw the incident with their own eyes. Tsuna didn't knew why, but his hyper intuition is telling him something good is going to happen today. He hated his hyper intuition when a bad thing is going to happen, but this time he love it because his hyper intuition is telling him something good.

"We have got the information about the man. He's from the Cremisi Famiglia, he is an assassin, ready to kill the Vongola Decimo anytime. The Kyuudaime has gone to deal with the famiglia." Reborn gave them another evil looking smirk before turning to Tsuna, "Oi, Dame-Tsuna. I want you to get the things that's in this paper."

Tsuna took the paper hesitantly. The paper has some stupid looking hand writing and the worst part is the paper has a cooking ingredient written on it.

"Flour, milk, eggs, butter….." Tsuna read the paper thoroughly, followed by Gokudera, who is also curious. "What is this?! Reborn, this paper contain the ingredients to make a cake, what are you planning this time?!" Tsuna stuttered when he felt a shiver down his spine. He doesn't like the things Reborn going to ask him to do.

A click sound could be heard from Reborn's direction. He pointed his gun at Tsuna with a playful manner, causing Tsuna to jump whenever his tutor is pointing his gun playfully at him. His tutor is rarely seen causing someone to laugh, except Yamamoto who had laughed at anything they have been doing this past years.

"Shut up and go get those things, or else…" He smirked under his fedora hat. Tsuna screamed when he saw those smirks. It always made him felt terrified for some reason.

"HIIEEE! Okay, okay!" Tsuna replied after the school bell rang. He began to walk towards the door but stopped by Reborn's voice calling him.

"No need to go to classes today, I have talked with the principal and he has agreed to let you go home early." Reborn smirked while he was pointing his finger at a costume. The costume was his Professor Boreen costume.

Tsuna gulped after hearing that thing. He tried to imagining what had made the principal agree, even though the answer is quite obvious, but there is some feelings he had that Reborn pointed his gun at the principal, causing the principal to agree.

"Go get those things and bring them home. I want you to do something." Reborn disappeared into his hideout. Leaving Tsuna and his friends alone.

"Tsuna-kun, why don't we visit Haru-chan today? I'm worried about her condition right now…" Tsuna nodded in agreement, leaving Kyoko to squeal in happiness.

"Then you guys can go ahead without me. I'm going to buy this things for Reborn… or Bianchi." He waved a goodbye before he ran towards the roof's door. Gokudera followed his Juudaime with a shout and curses for being late to accompany his Juudaime.

Yamamoto and Kyoko exchanged looks before they ran towards the roof's door, following Tsuna and Gokudera.

* * *

Tsuna has a box in his hands and also a tired look on his face. It's because Reborn is forcing him to learn how to make a cake. Apparently, the cake he made is going to be Haru's get well soon gift. He smiled all the way towards the quiet hospital hallway. Gokudera had followed him making the cake, but he was stopped by Bianchi for an obvious reason… Blowing the cake with his dynamites.

Yamamoto and Kyoko had been with them since lunch break is over. Kyoko also helped Tsuna made the cake, causing Tsuna to blush madly. While Yamamoto is straining Gokudera because he is going to blow the cake after pissing him for being too hard to make.

Ryohei walked to their direction with a proud look on his face, greeting them with an extreme greeting.

"SAWADA! YOU'RE AS EXTREME AS ALWAYS!" Ryohei pointed his finger at Tsuna.

"Ah, You mean bringing Haru to this hospital?" Tsuna is hoping that the answer is a 'yes', but Ryohei increased his voice and yelled something stupid about the cake.

"I HEARD FROM ELDER PAO-PAO THAT YOU HAVE MADE A CAKE ONLY FOR HARU! SAWADA, WHAT AN EXTREME MAN YOU ARE!" Tsuna trembled by the mention of 'Haru', he can't stand having those memories replayed in front of him after hearing Haru's name mentioned.

"Hiiieee! Stop that, Onii-san! This is a hospital, people is trying to rest here!" He whispered to Ryohei's ears, causing Ryohei to understand the situation that he is in a hospital, not in a boxing match.

Tsuna sighed in relief after seeing Ryohei's nod. His life isn't going to be peaceful forever. He sighed again when he tried to remember the last time he joined Reborn's crazy events. It did felt peaceful, but not in the way he like it. He arrived in front of Haru's room. He didn't knew why, but his heart is pounding like crazy when he reached the door to open it.

Tsuna is greeted by an astonishing view in front of him. Haru is awake and she looked shocked just like him. He wondered why is she so beautiful with those cute expression of hers. He walked towards Haru and reached his hand to her stomach, causing Haru to blush madly at Tsuna sudden reaction. She saw Tsuna is blushing just like her but he didn't stop his action only by that blush. He reached his hand to her shoulder, turning Haru's face as red as a tomato would be.

Gokudera saw this and he can't prevent his jaw from dropping, Ryohei gave Tsuna a thumb, and both Yamamoto and Kyoko greeted them with their usual cheerful smile. Gokudera can't pull his jaw up, resulting Ryohei to help him.

"There, there, octopus-head." Kyoko motioned to them to get out as soon as possible after seeing Tsuna's action towards Haru.

They nodded in agreement except for Gokudera who can't walk after seeing the scene that had taken place in front of him. The three of them dragged Gokudera out before things turned worse.

Haru is shocked seeing Tsuna sudden change of attitude. Haru wondered why he do this kind of action after he break her heart to million pieces. But the most shocking thing is when Tsuna cried in front of her, mumbling about something. She wondered why does Tsuna cried, is it because he broke her heart? It can't be true because the only thing she remembered was the world turned black when she is running.

Tsuna can't stop the tears that had been longing to fall. His relief of seeing Haru is safe is making the tears fall more from the corner of his eyes. He broke her heart because his dumbness, but he won't make the same mistake ever again.

"Hahi?! Tsuna-san?! Are you crying?" She sat up quiet abruptly, causing the shot wounds spread its pains towards her body. A painful 'hahi' could be heard when she sat up. She didn't knew why, but her shoulder is stinging like crazy.

Tsuna, hearing her painful 'hahi', stopped his cries and helped her to get in a sleeping position. He can't let her hurt herself only because of his dumbness. He reached his hand to Haru's stomach and pointed at the bandage that wrapped it. He pointed his hand to her shoulder to tell Haru what had happened when she was running away from him.

Haru is more than shocked seeing the bandage that wrapps her stomach and shoulder. She remembered perfectly the event that had taken place yesterday. She gasped in shock after remembering the man who had a fedora hat shoted her twice that day.

"See? You've got shoted twice yesterday… I'm sorry…"

Sorry? Sorry for what? Haru wondered why Tsuna is a bit different than his usual self. Maybe it's because of his rejection towards her. She felt the pain isn't going to stop soon, so she rested her head at the fluffy pillow behind her.

"Haru, can I tell you something?" Haru nodded in agreement, signaling Tsuna to continue, "Miura Haru.. I haven't thought about my feelings towards you this past years.. But I do remember those crazy things you do… What I'm trying to say is…" He gulped before continuing his sentence, "Haru, I'm sorry for rejecting you! I never thought that I have feelings for you, So… Would you be my girlfriend?"

Haru is sobbing quietly, her tears made it's way to the white blanket. She is crying silently after hearing Tsuna's confession, even though she is heart broken because of him, she can't let this chance to slip away. It's her dream from the first time she met him. But, did she feel the same towards him after he broke her heart into pieces?

Tsuna saw Haru is crying and stuttered even more when he noticed that her tears is streaming down from her eyes. He felt guilty for rejecting her. If only he had noticed his feelings towards her sooner, this wouldn't have happened.

"Tsuna-san is cruel…" Tsuna came back from his thoughts of Haru, "You have made Haru wait for you… For you to say those words…." Tsuna widened his eyes in realization.

"Does that mean-?"

"Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi… Haru will gladly accept your offer…"

Tsuna is happy and shrouded with joy. He didn't felt this kind of emotion in a long time. It felt like the world is theirs that day.

Haru is the one who is shocked more than anyone else that day. First, she woke up in a hospital bed, Second, Tsuna had visited her, Third, Tsuna confessed to her. She did feel like the world is theirs only for that day.

"Oh, I forgot!" Tsuna began to search for the cake while Haru is looking at him curiously, "Here it is!" He showed the box to Haru, causing Haru to look at him curiously.

"Hahi? What is that, Tsuna-san? Is it a gift? Haru loves gifts!" She snatched the box and opened it, much to her surprise. It's a cake, a strawberry cake. "Hahi! How did you know, Tsuna-san? Haru really love strawberry cake!"

Tsuna smiled at her. Her cute smile made it's way towards her mouth while eating the cake Tsuna made for her. It felt like nothing has ever happened to Haru yesterday, a peaceful life, at last. Tsuna thought about bringing Haru out of the hospital early, but it seems that her wound won't let her out that early. He smiled after getting an idea of making Haru happy after eating the cake.

"Do you like it? I made it with Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, and Kyoko-chan! Although Gokudera-kun isn't helping…" He tried to remember exactly the time Gokudera cursed the cake and almost blown the cake he made.

"Of course Haru like it! It made from your love to Haru right?" Haru asked with a hopeful expression, wanting to get a yes from Tsuna, but..

"Um… I don't think so…. I just realized it when I saw you're awake…"

Haru pouted cutely at Tsuna, causing Tsuna to blush madly at her. She is so cute with that expression, but she got angry when she heard that Tsuna didn't make the cake with love, resulting a loud 'hahi' and a load of bad mouth from Haru.

"HAHI?! So Haru is only a replacer for Kyoko-chan?! Tsuna-san, you're so mean! If Tsuna-san think that Haru is only a replacer for Kyoko-chan then Haru won't be your girlfriend! Not in a year, not in ten years!"

Tsuna laughed at Haru's statement, it's really funny because she said that with mouth full of cake he made. Even though Haru said that, her love is only for him and it will last forever.

Tsuna suddenly hugged Haru and whispered something to her ears.

"I love you, Haru.. Don't make me worry ever again.." Tsuna ended the whisper with a kiss at her cheek, causing her to blush even more.

"Haru love you to, Tsuna-san... But Haru wanted you to confess to her when we are in the ferris wheel.. Not in a hospital…"

Tsuna chuckled before kissing her cheek once more and hugged her tightly.

At the outside of the room, four people is eyeing the new couple with a huge grin, except for one person..

"Juudaime! I won't let you marry that stupid woman!"

"Hahaha! Tsuna, you're so cheerful!"

"Tsuna-kun, please treat Haru-chan nicely. I'll support you and Haru-chan."

"WHOAA! What an extreme moment! Sawada, you're an extreme man!"

They broke the hug when they heard those statement came from the outside of the room. They blushed madly, knowing that their friend is eavesdropping.

* * *

**~Ten Years Later~**

Haru is resting her head on the fluffy pillow, while Tsuna is reading a dictionary of Italian language. They moved to Italy when Tsuna proposed to Haru after college. Gokudera followed them because Tsuna is his beloved Juudaime, Yamamoto didn't want to leave his beloved Japan, but job comes first. Yamamoto married to Kyoko before they moved to Italy, while Ryohei have a hard time leaving his room in Japan. Hibari did go to Italy, but after seeing how crowded Italy is, he lost interest and got back to Japan. Lambo is staying with Nana, so is I-Pin. Mukuro…. Well, he is still in the Vindice and Chrome is living with them in Italy.

"Tsuna, Are you sleeping?" Haru asked with a tired chocolate brown eyes, causing Tsuna to close his book and patted her head.

"No. How about you? Are you going to sleep?" Tsuna yawned after hearing her soft voice, it has been ten years, but things can't change so easily. Haru is still using her 'hahi' and Tsuna is still scared of roller coaster.

"Haru think she is going to sleep when you're going to sleep…" She yawned before completely sleeping, leaving Tsuna to chuckle at the view.

"I love you, Sawada Haru." Tsuna kissed her lips before sleeping next to her.

"Haru love you too, Sawada Tsunayoshi…" She snuggled into her pillow more when she knew the weather is unusually cold.

A hand wrapped around her and a blanket is pulled to her. She love that kind of attitude of Tsuna. It's a factor why she loved Tsuna so much.

"Haru?"

"Hmm?"

"I know I already said this, but.. I love you, and I won't let people hurt you." He hugged Haru closer to his chest.

"Haru love you from the bottom of her heart…"

* * *

**END**

* * *

**It's funny... when I write this story, I got in an accident. My head is hitted by a tree.. Ahahaha... So there you go, a story that has a little connection to my life...**

**Anyway, is it good? or, is it still bad? I know.. the plot is boring..**

**Please Review!**


End file.
